La vie de l'élite
by Lost-storms
Summary: Drabbles Ils ne sont pas seulement des petits cons avec une carte bleu dans les mains. Ils sont un peu plus.
1. La vie impérieuse

Blair, Serena

* * *

S et B venaient de passer la matinée à faire les boutiques de Manhattan à acheter des vêtements alors que leurs garde robe allaient exploser, des chaussures alors qu'elles en avaient des différentes pour chaque jours, et des sacs à main alors qu'elles en avaient pour allaient avec chaque paires de chaussures, avant d'aller manger dans un restaurant chic. Elles avaient ensuite étaient faire un tour au salon de beauté qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes afin de se faire épiler à la cire d'abeille aromatiser au miel, masser afin de se détendre, puis manucurer avec du vernis qu'elles changeraient demain.

Après ces activités, elles allèrent chez S afin d'essayer leurs différents achats et de rire comme des gosses, une coupe de champagne à la main, avant de mettre un maillot de bain, une robe et une paire de chaussure, et de filer, avec pour seul bagage un paquet de cigarettes, en direction des Hamptons.

Une journée comme les autres finalement.


	2. Comment faire une grosse connerie

Chuck, Serena, allusion à Blair - Spoiler saison 2

Chuck était allongé sur le canapé en cuir de la suite familiale du Palace, un verre de Whisky à la main. Il venait de quitter Blair après lui avoir dit qu'il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de bien pour elle, et cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il était allongé là, pour essayer d'oublier qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Serena entra d'un seul coup et jeta son sac sur la visage de son demi-frère avant de se mettre à hurler.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé?! Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes. Tu la détruits, tu te détruits toi aussi!

S reprit son souffle et s'affala sur son frère en attendant sa réponse.

- Hum parle moins fort sœurette, j'ai mal à la tête.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigeât vers la cuisine afin de se resservir un verre. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'installa sur le tapis au pied du canapé.

- Serre moi à boire Chuck, j'en ai besoin.

Chuck remplit son verre avant de remplir celui de la sa sœur. Il vida son verre d'un seul cou, avant de retourner s'allonger sur la canapé.

- Je crois bien que j'ai fais une connerie S, je viens de perdre mon cœur. Et moi par la même occasion.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Chuck tandis qu'il parlait.

- Laisse lui du temps Chuck. Le temps d'accepter le fait qu'elle t'aime, et que tu l'aimes. Je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, vous le méritez. Ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Serena avait posé sa tête sur le bras de son frère, et celui ci était entrain de s'endormir.

- Merci S. Merci beaucoup frangine. Mais j'ai peur. De la perdre. De la blesser.

- Ça ira, je t'assure...

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans cette position, et ce n'est que le matin que S se réveillât sur le canapé, un plaid sur elle, et un mot sur le tapis. C venait de partir sans plus d'explication que le mot.

_Je pars quelques jours en Europe afin de récupérer deux ou trois affaires avant de récupérer le coeur de B. Prends soin d'elle. Et de toi._

_C_


	3. Aucune différences

Blair, Serena, mention de BlairChuck

« S, j'ai besoin de ton aide s'il te plait »

Pour que B lui demande son aide en disant s'il te plait, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment en avoir besoin. Serena passa la tête par le rideau de la cabine d'essayage pour voir Blair en jeans, tenant deux tee-shirt blanc dans ses mains. Les deux même. A un ton près.

« J'hésite, je ne sais pas lequel prendre. Ils sont trop différents tout en étant les même. Aide moi. »

La jeune femme blonde se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin, qui résonna dans les cabines d'essayages.

« Blair, Il n'y a que toi à New York pour me demander de choisir entre ces deux tee-shirt identique. Mais comme je suis ton amie, et que c'est pour plaire à mon beau frère que tu veux un tee-shirt blanc, je vais t'aider. Essaye les tous les deux, je te dirai lequel te va mieux. Et ne me remercie pas, ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Blair lui fit une moue avant de lui sourire, avec son sourire qui faisait tant craquer les hommes. Elle passa le premier haut par dessus sa tête avant de le montrer à son amie, puis de faire pareil avec le second. Elle ressortit de la cabine un quart d'heure après, avec les tee-shirt sur son bras. Elle commença à se mordiller les lèvres en attendant le verdict de sa plus tendre amie.

« Alors? »

Serena lui rendit son sourire et l'attrapa par le bras, en direction des caisses.

« Le second. »

Chuck avait intérêt à aimer le blanc.


	4. Tu lui a offert ton coeur

Blair, Serena, allusion à Chuck

* * *

Blair était allongée sur son lit, une glace à la main, une cuillère dans l'autre. Serena, elle, était assise à ses côtés, et essayait de la réconforter, tant bien que mal.

- Je sais que c'est dur B, mais il doit bien avoir une raison quand ...

- Non S. Je ne veux pas savoir. S'il te plait.

Les joues de Blair commençaient à être totalement trempée à causes des larmes que celle ci refuser d'essuyer.

- Ma mère me disait que tout acte d'amour est une séparation quand j'étais petite, il l'a peu être fait pour te protéger.

- Mais Serena, je lui ai donné mon cœur, je... Je l'aime.

Serena prit une cuillère de glace à la vanille et au chocolat et le fourra dans la bouche de sa meilleure amie avant de se servir à son tour. Elle s'allongeât à côté son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais Blair, je sais. Mais tu peux pleurer, il n'y a pas de honte, c'est moi S, je t'ai déjà vu pleurer.

Les sanglots de Blair se firent de plus en plus bruyant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans les bras de sa jeune amie.

- Chuck a de le chance de t'avoir Blair, vraiment.

Elle embrassa son amie sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	5. Presque tout

Chuck, allusion à Blair

* * *

Depuis que je suis petit, mes moindres désirs sont accomplis à l'instant même ou je les formule. Toute ma vie ça a fonctionnait ainsi. Je demander quoique ce soit et ma requête était exhaussée. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je désirais, jusqu'à toi. Tu as été la seule et unique fois où je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais.

D'ailleurs, tu m'obsèdes, je veux comprendre pourquoi tu me résistes alors que bientôt tu seras dans mes bras. Je dois avouer que tu m'étonnes, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me résiste. Toi qui par le passé m'as déjà appartenu.

Nous sommes deux pour jouer à ce petit jeu, mais n'oublies pas. J'ai toujours ce que je désires.


	6. Pour rien au monde

Chuck, allusion à son père, Lily, Eric et Serena

* * *

Quand son père lui a apprit qu'il allait se remarier, encore une fois, il a craint que ce soit encore une mannequin à peine plus âgée que lui. Après avoir vu Lily, il a était apaisé sur ses craintes concernant l'âge de sa future belle mère. C'était la première des femmes de son père a avoir le même âge que son père.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il l'avait vu, c'est la ressemblance entre Serena et sa mère. La seconde chose qu'il avait remarqué c'est la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui. Elle lui parlait presque avec douceur, avec amour.

Ensuite, il avait rencontré Eric, le jeune frère de Serena. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus tous les deux. En quelque sorte, ils se complétaient. Eric et lui parlaient souvent, de tout. Aucun ne jugeaient l'autre.

La rencontre avec sa future sœur fut la plus amusante. Il la revoit encore esquisser une grimace lorsque il se met à l'appeler soeurette. Ils ne se parlent pas et pourtant ils se comprennent. Ils se détestent et pourtant ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Mais pour rien au monde, Chuck Bass ne dira qu'il aime sa nouvelle famille. Après tout, c'est un Bass.


End file.
